


Softly Drinking

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Silly, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Even quenching your thirst is different in this century.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly Drinking

Steve accepted the soft drink, taking an eager swallow. He wrinkled his nose, peering at the glass, then at Tony. 

"What?" 

"I thought you said this was a Coke." 

"It is. I mean, it's whatever formula they're using now, and." Tony shrugged, then his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh! Yeah, you'd be used to something totally different, wouldn't you?" 

"What?" Natasha asked, looking around the table.

"Coca Cola got it's name from the coca powder - cocaine - which was part of the original recipe," Bruce explained. 

"Cocaine was part of Coca Cola's original recipe? No wonder my Nana smacked my hands when I tried to drink her stash," Clint said musingly. 

"They don't make 'em like they used to, Cap." Tony shook his head in disappointment.


End file.
